1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus, an image forming system, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in some image forming apparatuses, images are printed using not only the toners of four colors of cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CMYK) but also a transparent developer. With the use of a transparent developer, a visual effect or a haptic effect (called a gloss effect) can be given to the surface of a recording medium. Moreover, by forming images with the use of a transparent developer, it becomes possible to form transparent images that are useful in preventing falsification or forgery. Regarding such image forming apparatuses, a technique is known in which, prior to performing printing, the projected printing result is displayed in the form of an image. That is, a technique is known for displaying a print preview. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-145784 discloses a technique for displaying a print preview of the image portion that would get printed with the use of a transparent toner.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-145784, the image to be printed with a transparent toner is colored using a predetermined color (hereinafter, the colored image). Then, the print preview is displayed by superimposing the colored image on a color image that has been formed using the CMYK toners. As a result, in the display image that is displayed as the print preview, the colors or designs of the colored image that fall within the overlapping area with the color image get hidden behind the color image.
Therefore, there is a need for a display processing apparatus, an image forming system, and a computer program product that are capable of displaying a print preview in which the area formed using a transparent developer is displayed without resulting in hiding of the color image.